Screen operations and data inputting with information processing apparatuses are typically performed using a pointing device such as a mouse, a touch pad, a track point or a touch pen as well as a keyboard.
Recently a method using hand-gesture inputting is proposed as an input interface of the information processing apparatus. Such an input interface by hand gesture is to take an image of a hand and fingers using a camera, and recognize the gesture of the hand and fingers real time from the image taken to perform input processing based on the emulation of a mouse.